Your Taste
by yeolipseu
Summary: " Aku merindukanmu " bisikku lirih ke telinganya. " Aku juga... Oh Tuhan " Chanyeol tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena aku sudah menganggunya dengan jilatan pelan di lehernya " Aku tidak mau 'itu'. Aku hanya ingin memakanmu sekarang, bulat-bulat. Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku sampai aku kenyang sayang " bisikku sambil membelai dada bidangnya dari belakang.


Your Taste

Author: yeolipseu

Cast: Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol

Rated: M / NC-17

Warning; GENDERSWITCH

Aku sedang menonton fancam growl chanyeol focus saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar. Akupun mem-pause Ipadku dan beranjak dari kursi kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Hari ini aku hanya mengenakan tanktop merah dan hot pants. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Dan mataku langsung membelalak saat kulihat kalau orang yang berdiri di balik pintu adalah orang yang baru saja kutonton tadi di Ipadku. Chanyeol.

" Hai sayang " sapanya sambil langsung masuk ke dalam apartmentku. Aku masih berdiri syok di depan pintu. Setahuku dia belum mendapat jatah libur atau semacamnya. Atau aku yang lupa. Entahlah.

" Aku menyempatkan diri kesini karena sudah sebulan lebih aku tak bertemu denganmu. Jangan kaget begitu dong. Kau tak kangen sama tunanganmu" goda Chanyeol yang masih berdiri melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ia mengintip kearah layar Ipadku, kaget melihat wajahnya terpampang di layar besar itu. Sejurus kemudian ia menyeringai.

" Kau masih aktif mengurus fanbase itu cantik? Aku kan sudah memberitahu tunanganku yang cantik ini untuk rajin kuliah bukan nya mengurus fanbase "

" Kau sudah mandi sayang? " potongku yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Chanyeol yang kaget langsung menoleh ke belakang. Aku hanya menatapnya lurus. Dia langsung tersenyum lega dan mengangguk kecil. Dia tak menyadari kalau efek duabulan tak bertemu dan hampir setengah tahun tak bercinta membuatku hampir gila. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mendorong badannya pelan menjauh dari meja kerjaku dan berhenti di tengah ruangan. Chanyeol yang masih tak sadar hanya menurut saja.

" Kau kena... ah "

Omongan chanyeol terhenti karena aku dengan cepat menyibak kaos di lengannya dengan tanganku dan menyapukan lidah laparku ke kulitnya yang putih. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir aku merasakan kulitnya dengan kulitku. Dan jangan harap ia bisa lepas dariku malam ini karena bukan sex yang aku inginkan, tapi aku hanya ingin merasakannya lagi. Merasakan kulitnya dengan lidahku karena demi tuhan aku sudah lupa bagaimana 'rasanya'. Dan sepertinya sama seperti terakhir kali aku merasakannya, kulitnya tetap manis seperti lollipop.

Chanyeol melenguh sedikit saat aku menyapukan lidahku melintang dari tulang lehernya ke bahunya kemudian berhenti karena masih ada kaos yang menutupi tubuhnya. Aku menggeram kesal sambil dengan kasar menarik kaos Chanyeol keatas melewati kepalanya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Dan setelah tak ada yang menghalangi aku menyapukan lidah laparku ke lengannya yang putih, kemudian berpindah ke punggungnya. Setiap senti punggungnya sudah kurasakan dengan lidahku, membuatnya sedikit basah dan lengket. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mendesah sambil memanggil namaku.

Kemudian aku menegakkan badan dan berdiri sangat dekat dengannya, tapi belum menempel ke badannya. Dengan tinggi badanku yang segini mataku sudah menghadap nipple Chanyeol. Tinggi badanku dan Chanyeol yang lumayan 'kentara' sedikit menyulitkan aksesku. Hembusan nafasku yang memburu berkali-kali menjilat nipplenya. Chanyeol mendesah depresi karena kehilangan kehangatan dari lidah dan tanganku yang tadi menjelajah punggungnya.

" Sayang... uh "

Aku pun berpindah menjilat tengkuknya sekali kemudian menempalkan badanku seluruhnya ke tubuhnya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang melewati pinggangnya, memberikan semua kehangatan yang aku punya ke bagian tubuh atasnya yang terbuka. AC menyala pada suhu 16° .

" Aku merindukanmu " bisikku lirih ke telinganya.

" Aku juga... Oh Tuhan "

Chanyeol tak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena aku sudah menganggunya dengan jilatan pelan di lehernya

" Aku tidak mau 'itu'. Aku hanya ingin memakanmu sekarang, bulat-bulat. Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku sampai aku kenyang sayang " bisikku sambil membelai dada bidangnya dari belakang. Chanyeol mengerang putus asa. Ia mengerti benar dengan maksud perkataanku. Memakan bulat-bulat artinya Chanyeol tak bisa dan tak boleh melakukan 'apapun' padaku dan hanya diam pasrah menerima semua perlakuanku. Sebelum Chanyeol bisa berpikir soal nasibnya aku dengan cepat melepas pelukanku dan berjalan ke depannya. Mata Chanyeol langsung membelalak saat melihat tatapan liarku ke wajahnya.

Tangan kananku meraih bagian belakang lehernya dan dengan kasar menariknya mendekati wajahku. Tarikanku berhenti tepat saat bibirnya hanya tinggal semili lagi bibirku. Aku sengaja menghembuskan nafasku lewat bibir agar Chanyeol bisa merasakan kehangatanku. Chanyeol hampir saja menjulurkan lidahnya tapi aku menundukkan kepalanya paksa. Aku menyapukan bibir tipisku ke dahinya, menciumnya lama sekali disana. Nafas memburu Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mereda dan berganti dengan nafas tenang dan teratur. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya kehangatan dari bibir kecilku di dahinya. Chanyeol tahu kalau dibalik semua ciuman dan jilatanku selalu ada cinta, cinta yang sangat besar untuknya. Rasanya ia tak masalah berada di posisi ini selamanya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya beralih dari dahinya turun ke hidungnya. Bibirku menyusuri setiap inci wajahnya, kecuali bibir. Merasakan setiap lekukannya, merekamnya dalam memoriku agar kalau dia pergi lagi lama aku sudah punya persiapan. Chanyeol mulai tak sabar karena aku tak segera mencium bibirnya. Ia sendiri daritadi sudah menggigit bibirnya depresi karena selain menjelajah wajahnya, tangan kiriku juga menyusuri setiap inci tubuh atas tanpa tersisa.

Beberapa saat kemudian bibirku sudah berada tepat di depan bibirnya. Kami berdua tak ada yang memejamkan mata. Chanyeol, karena dia sangat depresi dan ia takut kalau ia memejamkan matanya, aku bisa lenyap dari hadapannya begitu saja. Aku, karena aku ingin merekam semua yang ada di hadapanku, lagi-lagi persiapan.

Tapi sayangnya keinginan menggodaku saat besar saat ini jadi aku hanya meletakkan bibirku sangat pelan dan cepat di bibirnya sebelum beralih turun langsung ke dadanya. Kyungsoo hampir menjerit tak percaya. Tapi ia hanya bisa melengguh karena lidahku kembali beraksi, kali ini menyusuri dadanya. Setiap inci kulit Chanyeol terasa sangat manis di lidahku. Aku tanpa sadar menyedot kulit di dada kirinya kuat-kuat sampai Chanyeol menjerit kecil. Tangannya memeluk kepalaku erat-erat, mendekatkan wajahku di dadanya yang memang daritadi sudah sangat dekat. Namaku meluncur berkali-kali bersama sumpah serapah lain dari bibirnya. Dan namaku berubah menjadi erangan saat lidahku akhirnya sampai ke nipple yang sudah mulai dingin. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama dan langsung saja menyedot nipple keras-keras seperti menyusu.

" _For God Sake_ sayang... "

" _No just shut up_ "

Aku tak main-main dengan sedotanku dan Kyungsoo memeluk kepalaku kuat-kuat. Dunianya sekarang hanya berpusat pada bibir dan lidahku yang memakan nipplenya bulat-bulat. Dan Chanyeol hampir menyerah saat aku melakukan hal yang sama pada nipple satunya. Rasa manis di lidahku jadi bercampur dengan asin dari keringatnya karena dia mulai berkeringat sekarang, panas karena gairah dan putus asa.

" Aku bersumpah... uh... suatu hari... " omongan Chanyeol terputus-putus tak karuan saat aku menyusu di nipplenya sementara tanganku dengan kasar melepas kancing celananya dan membuka resletingnya, " kau... akan... membayar semua ini... "

Aku memukul dadanya keras sambil menegakkan badanku. Chanyeol mengerang lagi, protes karena aku berhenti menyusu padanya. Mata bulat Chanyeol terus mengawasiku saat ia pelan-pelan menurunkan celana panjangnya, sementara mataku tetap fokus pada celananya yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kaki putihnya. Kami berdua menggigit bibir. Chanyeol melempar celananya entah kemana kemudian aku menyuruhnya tidur di lantai. Chanyeol menatapku bingung. Aku memukul dadanya keras. Chanyeol mengaduh dan perlahan-lahan meletakkan punggungnya ke lantai yang dingin. Chanyeol mulai berpikir kalau ia akan sakit karena kedinginan tapi aku menjamin kalau ia takkan kedinginan. Atau mungkin malah, dia akan membara di lantai yang dingin itu.

Aku duduk di sampingnya. Mataku melirik matanya sebentar. Ia menatapku bingung dan penuh gairah. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya daritadi. Aku harap bibirnya takkan berdarah. Tapi sejurus kemudian aku langsung menunduk dan mulai menjilat perut datarnya. Chanyeol kembali tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Dunianya kembali berpusat pada lidahku di kulitnya. Seluruh tubuhnya hangat, hampir panas, dan mulai membara saat tangan kananku meremas sesuatu yang keras di dalam celana dalamnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa kalau tidak menjerit kali ini.

Ia sudah lama tak melakukan hal seperti ini jadi ia hampir lupa rasanya. Dan diserang bertubi-tubi seperti ini membuatnya lupa segalanya. Chanyeol bersumpah kalau ia akan sungguh-sungguh melakukan 'balas dendam'. Namaku dan sumpah serapah mulai terdengar semakin jelas saat lidahku sudah berada dekat sekali dengan celana dalamnya. Chanyeol memohon seperti orang kesetanan. Aku menarik tanganku yang daritadi meremas-remas batangnya. Chanyeol menjerit protes.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat aku menarik kasar celana dalam Chanyeol melewati kakinya dan lagi-lagi melemparnya entah kemana. Dan langsung saja keperkasaan Chanyeol berdiri tegak di depan wajahku. Chanyeol bernafas lega karena batangnya yang daritadi terperangkap bisa menjulang bebas. Aku menelan ludahku. Seingatku barangnya dia tidak sebesar ini. Atau aku lupa karena sudah lama tidak 'merasakannya'. Chanyeol menyeringai puas saat aku masih terpana dengan barangnya. Tapi ia melempar kepalanya ke belakangnya saat aku tanpa berpikir lagi langsung memasukkan ujung batang Chanyeol ke dalam mulutku. Aku tak ada waktu untuk main jilat-jilat di area ini. Aku mau makan lollipopku. Tanganku meremas-remas bola Chanyeol sambil perlahan-lahan menurunkan kepalaku, berusaha menghabiskan batang Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol berputar dan badannya bergetar karena sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara. Dan aku ternyata berhasil menghabiskan seluruh batang Chanyeol ke dalam mulutku, sampai tenggorokan. Demi Tuhan ini besar dan Demi Tuhan kenapa batang ini manis sekali seperti lollipop sungguhan. Chanyeol tersedak.

Aku menaik turunkan kepalaku perlahan. Tangan Chanyeol membelai-belai rambutku sambil terus menyanyikan sumpah serapah berserta namaku. Tapi kali ini ditambah pujian betapa dia sangat mencintaiku dan menyukai perlakuanku padanya saat ini...


End file.
